


Gamma Shift

by confettiinmyhair



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Come play, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Oral Sex, Spanking, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confettiinmyhair/pseuds/confettiinmyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theoretical physics is a frustrating hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamma Shift

**Author's Note:**

> While this work stands alone just fine, it does take place in the same continuity as In The Diminutive, and vague references are made to it at various points.
> 
> If you're reading this fic on that continuity, this takes place a few months after chapter 29.

“Commander Scott? Are you busy, sir?”

Setting the micro-spanner carefully on the work bench, Scotty turned slightly in his chair, tugging the magnifier goggles down his nose.

The soles of Pavel’s shoes were bare millimeters over the groove on the floor where the door would slide shut, and… well.

He'd figured out, over the years, how to tell when Pavel was bluffing his way through something - that cool, unaffected expression with that little glint of cunning about the eyebrows.  
(To say nothing of the fact that he couldn't remember the last time Pavel had referred to him by rank when they were both off-shift.)

Alright, then. Game on.

He shrugged, tugging the goggles up and off.

“What can I do for you, Ensign?”

“I had a question about a project, sir - your insight would be invaluable. But I could always come back later, of course.”

Scotty shook his head, waved him in; he was only down here tinkering because he couldn't sleep.

“I’m free now, as it happens.”

There was the slightest shift of expression as Pavel stepped inside, as he glanced over to the little control deck next to the doorway and drew his fingers across just-so.  
The door panel whooshed shut behind him, and he finally let a little smirk spread on his face as he stepped across the office.

“You are sure you're not busy?” he asked, eyebrow arching softly, and Scotty had about enough time for a huff of laughter before Pavel's fingertips were sliding back along his jaw, before he was straddling Scotty’s lap and ducking in for a kiss.

One of his hands found its way to Pavel’s thigh, gripping just above the knee, the other fisted gently into the fabric of Pavel’s shirt, just between his shoulder blades, all to draw him in that little bit closer as they both pressed into the motion.

They'd never - well, they'd _certainly_ \- but never like this, dead middle of gamma shift or not.  
This was for refits, for maintenance days, for shore leaves…

“Hell of a question,” he whispered when they pulled back, and Pavel laughed quietly for a moment.

“Oh, I haven't even asked yet.”

“Well, go on, then,” Scotty grinned, gaze flickering down to those lovely lips for an instant.

Pavel indulged a slow roll of his hips, leaning in to press a kiss just under Scotty's ear before he spoke.

“I want you to hurt me, a little. Hurt me, then make a mess of me. I need that. Please.”

Ah. _This_ game.

Scotty pulled back slightly, leaning away to get a good, careful look at him. Pavel didn’t seem nervous, didn't seem to be bluffing, just… kept his lower lip clutched in his teeth, all the while holding onto that wicked little grin of his.

Scotty reached up with his right hand, resting his fingertips under Pavel’s jaw, and slowly ran his thumb along Pavel’s lip, drawing it free.

“What’s ‘a little’, Pasha?”

*

Gamma shift or no, relationship disclosed to Kirk or no, it was still a damned good thing this office was as soundproofed as his last.

Pavel was a _sight_ like this - shirts tugged off and tossed away, he was bent over Scotty’s lap, slacks tugged down just to the tops of his thighs, squirming and half-keening with every heavy slap Scotty landed on that lovely, firm ass.

Scotty glanced over, kept his eyes on Pavel’s profile, watched his eyelids flutter shut and his mouth fall open in anticipation as Scotty pulled his hand back again, watched that expression flicker to a tight grimace of pain and another ruined, drawn-out little yell, hips canting with it.

He kept his hand pressed to Pavel’s skin - warm to the touch, and he could well imagine Pavel was going to be sitting down carefully for a day or two.

Pavel was blinking slow, licking his lips and swallowing, taking a deep breath before he finally looked over.

Dazed as it was, Pavel’s expression was nothing short of blissful, hazy delight - as he shifted, it was Scotty’s turn to gasp. Pavel pushed a hand down the front of Scotty’s slacks, palming his already achingly hard cock and smiling against his lips.

“Tell me again that you never think about this?”

“Beastly,” Scotty teased back.  
This was no time to mention he'd been stiff as a rock since about the second swat, to say nothing of the twentieth.

Before he could think, Pavel pulled his hand away to work Scotty’s fly open, and was grinning as he slid to the floor.

Scotty helped tug his own trousers down, but forced himself to keep still, to wait, not simply thrust into Pavel’s mouth as he leaned forward for that first slow, teasing lick.

Pavel pulled back a little, grabbed Scotty’s left hand and moved it to the back of his own head.

“Is okay. _Please_ ,” he whispered, and gasped at Scotty’s fingers tightening in his hair before he leaned back in.

Other nights, he'd keep his thrusting shallow and steady for the sake of drawing it out - to take his time enjoying the drag of Pavel’s tongue and the gorgeous stretch of those lips, but also for the sake of letting Pavel feel nice and used before that little stumble to the finish.

Other nights.

Here, now, Pavel was groaning around him, pushing forward insistently, and far be it from him to question.  
He thrust into it, gave himself over to the incredible tight clench of Pavel swallowing and gulping around the head of his cock.

He kept his hand dug into Pavel’s hair, groaning rough and low, angling his hips just-so as he fucked into the top of Pavel’s throat.

He wasn't going to last.

“This how you want it then, love?” he managed, watching as Pavel considered that, heels of his palms digging into the tops of Scotty’s thighs as he pushed away, tipping his face back slightly.

“No - like this,” he whispered, his voice wrecked all to hell, and it was enough for Scotty to understand.

He tightened his grip on Pavel’s hair, took himself in hand - he was spit-slick and already so, so close…

It was a proper mess, all across Pavel's lips, over his cheeks and in streaks down his neck, and he couldn't help but chuckle at Pavel’s sweet, rapturous little whimpers.

He gave himself a moment to catch his breath. Pavel was dragging his fingertips through the come that was dripping down onto his chest and slowly running his tongue over his lower lip to taste, dazed and delighted as anything.

Scotty pulled him up, pulled him into his lap.  
He licked his own filthy palm, got a hand around Pavel’s cock, and wrapped the other around his hip, sliding back and back and back just to tease two fingertips at his hole.

“You should see yourself, Pasha. Should see how fucking gorgeous you are like this,” he whispered, past caring about the mess as Pavel kissed him in response, hips rolling gracelessly at all the sensation.

He could taste himself in Pavel’s mouth, on his lips, on his neck as he moved to lick the come from Pavel’s skin.

Pavel came wordlessly with a hoarse little sob, hips jerking, fingers clutching hard to Scotty’s shoulders.

“Good. Good, that's it,” Scotty sighed, holding him as he shook through the last of it.

*

They stayed slumped together in the chair, long quiet minutes after Pavel cleaned his face off on a rag, neither quite ready enough to move.

“Not complaining, but are you alright?”

Pavel shrugged, a gentle shift of the shoulders without moving his head from Scotty’s shoulder.

“I was having trouble with an equation. The uhm… transwarp drive problem.”

“This is the part where I crack wise about feeding you unsolvable theorems, right?” Scotty muttered against his hair, and felt Pavel shake with a little laugh.

“I missed you. I was frustrated, and I missed you… what is that, anyway?” he asked, casting an arm towards the work table.

“Hm? Oh. Prototype for an antimatter relay.”

“I see.”

Pavel pulled away, pressed a kiss to Scotty’s cheek, and stood, shimmying back into his underwear and slacks as he cast about for his shirts.

“I’ll let you get back to it, then,” he winked.

Scotty looked down at the drying mess on his outer uniform shirt, shrugging that layer off and rolling it up.

“Got a better idea - kip back at mine?”

“Honestly, Mr. Scott! People will talk,” Pavel teased as he pulled his shirts back on.

Scotty stood, stepped over, and caught his right hand, pulling it up to press a kiss to the ring on his thumb with a sarcastic quirk of an eyebrow.

“Oh, aye. Rumor mill is absolutely insidious, after all.”

Pavel rolled his eyes, but smiled wide nonetheless.

“Alright. But only if you replicate me some breakfast before Beta shift.”

“Mr. Chekov, you have yourself a deal.”


End file.
